We Know Better
by PrincessofWinter
Summary: Elsa le enseña a Anna como es lo que realmente es ser una princesa, y como a veces está bien ser algo torpe. OneShot Basado en la canción: "We Know Better"


La pequeña princesa de Arendelle vociferaba un alarido que resonaba por los pasillos del castillo, tomando del brazo de su hermana en camino a la sala principal, donde se atendían asuntos con distintos miembros de la realeza, el regocijo con el que ambas princesas realizaban sus distintas actividades diarias, como era jugar, llegaba de júbilo a cualquier noble que visitase Arendelle, sin embargo, esta vez se había propuesto una serie de juegos que a idea de Anna serían perfectos para el día que se acontecía.

La idea de jugar a las escondidillas, era por mucho, a punto de vista de Elsa, la peor idea de juego que se le pudiese ocurrir a su hermana, el castillo se conformaba por halas en las que habían cientos de pasadizos ocultos, habitaciones y estancias sin usar, que solo miembros antiguos de la corte podrían llegar a conocer con facilidad; sin embargo, la rubia estaba más al tanto de lo que podría ocurrir si a Anna se lo ocurriese ocultarse en uno de esos lugares y lo que podría suceder, aún así, después de los suplicas y pucheros por parte de la menor, ella accedió a hacerlo.

— _¡Anda, Elsa!... ¡Apresurate! No tenemos mucho tiempo, tú cuentas y yo me esconderé._ — Expresó Anna llena de júbilo esbozando una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, marchándose de manera que Elsa no pudiese arrepentirse del juego en ese momento, a paso veloz la princesa comenzó a correr de nuevo por los pasillos, esta vez por su cuenta.

Sin rumbo fijo, no pasó mejor solución por la mente de la pequeña princesa que correr hacía la primera habitación que encontró con la puerta entreabierta, no controló su impulso al observar como Elsa estaba a punto de terminar con su conteo.

En esa misma habitación el rey Adgar sostenía una estrecha conversación con un miembro de la nobleza de las Islas del sur, sobre el declive que había tenido la economía del reino vecino y forjar un mejor acuerdo con Arendelle, de manera que mejorara la calidad de los bienes mercantiles del mismo; habían cientos de países que deseaban negociar y hacer tratados con Arendelle, debido a su amplia variedad de bienes que poseía en ese momento.

la princesa corrió hacía el estudio de su padre, donde al querer arrodillarse, sus pies se enredaron con los de la silla del noble visitante, haciendo que la pequeña cayese sobre la mano del mismo. El rey de Arendelle frunció el ceño con levedad mientras que el contrario, entonaba un chasquido de dolor.

— _¡Lo lamento, tanto!, no fue mi intención!, la verdad es que, solo intentaba esconderme de Elsa y era la única forma de que ella no me encontrar, no quería lastimar su mano, ¡En verdad, no!—_ Fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca de la pelirroja entre balbuceos, el noble se disponía a tomar de su muñeca, mientras Adgar ordenaba atención medica para el; con un rastro de vergüenza, la pelirroja se sentó sobre el asiento que se ubicaba al lado del que para ella era un simple desconocido, pensó en ayudar pero observó como el gesto de su padre le amenazaba que se quedara quieta. _— Es su forma de decir, "Hola"—_ Comentó el rey Adgar encogiéndose de hombros, después de todo, Anna no pensaba antes de actuar y era algo que sus padres tenían muy presente, era una niña y el hecho de que quisiese juguetear por ahí, a sus cinco años de edad, le causaba alegría al rey, y no importase que es lo que el rey de las Islas Del Sur llegase a pensar, si quieren alianza con Arendelle, tenían que aliarse con la princesa de igual manera.

Elsa no demoró mucho en terminar con su conteo, por lo qué, observó todo lo ocurrido desde la puerta; conocía que algún tipo de suceso parecido, pasaría conociendo la hiperactividad de su hermana. Al percatarse de la cara de disgusto y rencor que esbozaba el Rey de Las Islas del Sur, hacia Anna, Elsa no dudó en acatar lo que debía hacer, así que se dispuso a entrar y tomar de la mano a su hermana la cual ya parecía estar desganada por la manera de disgusto en la que la veía el señor.

— _No debiste, Anna, ¿Sabes que eso le podría costar demasiado a papá?, debiste ser más cuidadosa!—_ Musitó Elsa al salir de la habitación, de alguna forma u otra, ella ya se lo esperaba, cada juego con Anna consistía en correr y al final sacarla de algún embrollo en los que solía meterse, sin embargo, estaba segura que Anna no lo hacía con intención, simplemente era la esencia de la pequeña que la llevaba a todo eso.

— _¡No fue mi intención lo juro! Es que es tan difícil, ¡Siempre tenemos que ser princesas! Digo, sé que siempre tenemos que ser princesas y siempre lo somos y no es que no me guste serlo, quiero decir...espera, ¿qué?—_ Balbuceó la pelirroja entre pucheros, después de ello, Elsa se percató de que con reclamos, no lograría nada más qué entristecer a la menor, no estaba en ella cometer ese tipo de travesuras, por lo qué tomó de la mano de Anna y la llevó hacia el estudio donde la institutriz de ambas reposaba sobre el escritorio, ahí se colocó en medio y entonó unas palabras.

— _Dicen que las princesas, estamos llenas de amabilidad y gracia y que siempre sabemos nuestro lugar, la gente cree que siempre debemos usar ropa elegante y de color rosa, dicen que es calmada, qué nunca puede decir lo que piensa, o qué... simplemente...—_ Dijo la mayor encogiéndose de hombros mientras hacía varios ademanes con las manos, Anna simplemente se carcajeaba por debajo, cuidando que la señora no despertara; Elsa formó varios copos de nieve los cuales mandó hacia la espalda y trasero de la mujer, sin más demora, Anna soltó una sonora carcajada y junto con Elsa salió del lugar corriendo, pues, después de lo que acababa de hacer, solo para que su hermana se sintiese un poco mejor, la metería en problemas, sin lugar a dudas.

— _¡Eso fue genial, Elsa!—_

Expresó la pelirroja entre risas y ademanes que le causaban gracia a Elsa, pues justo había logrado su objetivo, el hacer ver que, a pesar que ambas fuesen princesas, podrían meterse en problemas, como cualquier niña a su edad, _"¡Cuando le diga a su padre, estarán en problemas par de demonios!",_ fue lo que ambas escucharon desde lo lejos, Elsa no pudo evitar reírse de la misma manera que la menor. — _Es que tú y yo Anna, sabemos mejor que todos ellos lo que es ser una princesa.―_ fue de esa forma en la que la alegría de la menor volvió repentinamente, pues, si no solo estaba feliz por el gesto que había hecho su hermana por ella, estaba asombrada por lo que había hecho, cada día que pasaba Elsa desarrollaba una nueva habilidad con el hielo, ya hacía varios días habían creado una especie de muñeco de nieve en los jardines del reino, esta vez, había congelado una cierta parte de la mujer que las hacia pasar por horas de lectura sobre como liderar un reino, cosa que ambas pasaban por alto, pues, por mucho, eran menores para entender, y ese tipo de clases iban en contra de la voluntad de ambas.

— _Ambas tenemos ideas distintas a los demás, y de como lideraremos el reino cuando seamos grandes, ¡Nadie nos tiene que decir como hacer!—_ Comentó Anna en tono autoritario mientras le sonreía a su hermana, y apretaba ambos puños. _—Aunque falte mucho, cuando sea reina y tu seas mi mano derecha, y alguna de nosotras viaje a los reinos que va papá y mamá, les contaremos a todos sobre...—_ Anna colocó una mano sobre la boca y de Elsa y concluyó. — _¡Les contaré a todos sobre lo grandiosa que es mi hermana y las cosas mágicas que puede hacer!—_ Dicho esto, la menor colocó sus pequeños brazos al rededor de su hermana tomándola en un acogedor abrazo, en el qué, le hacía saber que siempre la apoyaría y estaría dispuesta a vivir aventuras, pues después de todo lo que habían vivido y jugado y a pesar de que ambas no cumpliesen con el protocolo que toda princesa debía cumplir, ellas sabían mejor que nadie, lo que hacían y lo que querían.

 **¡Hola!, soy bastante nueva en esto de escribir fanfics, qué pueden odiarlo :v Algún día escribiré uno mejor.**


End file.
